Halls of the Hallowed
It will take more than luck to steal the second piece of the artifact. Not only are the halls of the hallowed guarded by the forces of good, but the item is the only possession the hallowed paladin covets! Adventure Part 1: Cathedral of Corvintheus: There we were in the halls of the hallowed. I couldn't see, hear, taste, or smell because this plane is too wholly -and divinely holy- awesome for my olfactory senses. But from what I deduced later on was that Bullock my fellow thrall was arguing with the big top cherubim or seraphim of these holy winged bastards about how to run their temple. Bullock prayed to someone, then some chaos ensued and I was pricked with a crown of thorns... very symbolic indeed. The ascetic panda pulled me around and chucked me into walls while I was deaf dumb and blind which changed his alignment to chaotic evil- at least in this captain's log entry- and therefore forfeits all his shares of the party loot and becomes an ex-monk. (take note Roger!) Part 2: Halls of The hallowed paladin when i repented i never meant it, but now i could see what the big deal was all about. it was nothing too major. sure i lost my wings, the big panda was castrated and Arkcondon lost a few fingers but besides that it went relatively smooth. a few riddles here and there and we were at the mother lode. a magical gem, twice my largest thrall's girth, right their for the taking- but if we could only answer the last riddle. we struggled with that riddle and lost a few members of our members but all worked out. we got pulled into the gem, more chaos ensued and after that- after that- what happened after that i don't remember i lost a lot of blood on account of my wings being off for a six inch piece that I'll never get to use or sell! blasphemy! XP For typing adventure for 500,000xp D'Ashreal 300,000 for building awesome map. For adding personal tab talking about you're characters viewpoints & riddle with answer. 400,000xp roll-playing 250,000 xp combat 100,000xp orbs of blood: pends breaking seal: 500,000xp (events of Bridget's tears) See Halls of the Hallowed Paladin page for forbidden knowledge increase. Pt2: Challenge of the vault guard. 250,000 xp Combat in the vault 1,000,000 xp 4,000,000xp recovering second piece of artifact Roll-play 500,000xp for Not killing the angel guards (Disregard if one dies) Treasure Bracers of the Hallowed Paladin:This enormous bracers give +10 armor increases the wearer’s size by one category (to a maximum of Colossal). The wearer gains a +10 enhancement bonus to Strength and is rendered immune to mind-affecting effects, poison, disease, and similar effects. He or she is not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, energy drain, or death from massive damage. Bracers of the hallowed are immune to rust attacks. The wearer of Bracers gain damage reduction 15/adamantine. He or she also cannot regain hit points by any means (mundane or magical) while the armor is worn. It requires 1 hour to don or extract oneself from Bracers. Cage with Adamantite law epic spell, egg inside radiates Chaos.(Magically Locked) Gauntlets with +10 enhancement to Armor, Holy Aura. Book, Codex of the Heavenly planes(Locked) Artifact 6" segment of the God that Was weapon: It grants its wielder damage reduction 25/- and immunity against acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic energy. If the wearer can turn undead, treat the wearer as having +21 class levels higher for purposes of caster level, turning undead, smiting evil, and laying on hands. Category:Adventures